The present invention is based on a method for receiving messages, and on an electrical device for carrying out the method, according to the species defined in the independent claims.
Methods and devices with which so-called short message services (SMS) can be transmitted to the individual subscribers of the radio network are known from mobile radio technology. A short message of this kind has, for example in the E-network, a maximum length of 160 characters. The arrival of a message of this kind is made known via an audio sequence. A message of this kind can easily be transmitted in a radio network, since a digital mobile radio device maintains contact with radio stations as long as it is activated.
It is also known that traffic data, emergency transmissions, etc. can be delivered via broadcast radio to users of radio devices. The radio signals sent in this fashion are equipped by the transmitter with an identifier, and are recognized by the radio devices. In the specific case of an emergency transmission, however, there is no guarantee that the person being sought is indeed receiving the message.
German Patent Application No. 41 18 970 describes an automobile radio and a method for receiving messages, the messages, for example, consisting of special data such as radio traffic messages, which are transmitted as part of a broadcast radio program, and are recorded by way of a recorder device of the automobile radio. For control purposes, i.e., in order to activate and deactivate the recorder device, a signal tone transmitted as part of the broadcast radio program at the beginning and end of a special message is analyzed.
The method according to the present invention, has the advantage that the message is stored in a memory, and operation of the device is interrupted until the time at which the user acknowledges receipt of the message.
This has the advantage of ensuring that an emergency call has a higher probability of reaching the person being sought. Because of the necessity of acknowledging receipt of the information, the information is forwarded to the user in all cases, even if he or she is not currently in the vehicle.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the message is transmitted via broadcast radio.
According to the present invention, an improvement is achievable if a message directed to a radio receiver equipped with an identifier can be passed on and accepted. It is particularly advantageous if the message received by way of the radio receiver is supplemented with a spoken message which was sent via broadcast radio. Broadcast radio data are thereby combined in simple fashion with data that are received via the direct radio connection.
A digital radio receiver can advantageously be used in this context. For example, according to one embodiment of the present invention the radio receiver has an identifier corresponding to the vehicle license plate number.
It is further advantageous if the entire message is transmitted via the radio receiver to the device in the vehicle. A further advantage consists in displaying the message on a display device, or playing the message through a voice output.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the presence of a message is indicated by an audio sequence or by a luminous indicator. Confirmation of receipt of the message can be accomplished by using an input key or also speaking a voice command into a microphone which is particularly advantageous.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the data which are received via the radio receiver can be supplemented by referencing this data against data on a storage device such as a CD (compact disk) For this purpose, the address and the person being sought can be associated with a known telephone number stored on the storage device which may contain, for example, names and addresses.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical device such as an automobile radio device, has the advantage that it can interrupt audio reproduction by way of a switching mechanism, and that confirmation of receipt of the message is also provide.
It is furthermore advantageous that the device can be addressed in direct and personalized fashion via an additional radio receiver. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the automobile radio device advantageously may include an additional radio receiver.